Come Back to me Please Part 1
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: What has become the Kazekage Gaara when he falls for a stranger what will become the out come to all this love?
1. Chapter 1

I looked outside as the rain poured down, my mind wandered in my head as i thought of her again.'Its been quiet some time since i thought of her, perhaps its the rain that reminds me of her,' I thought to myself feeling as though she was with me once again. It has been 6 years since that day, when we first met.

_The raining hitting the man that slouched on the old blank store, he had no energy nothing. As for a certain young lady she was coming back from grocery shopping when she noticed the man. Looking at him she went over to him and covered him with her umbrella. Looking up he saw a beautiful girl with such warm eyes he had ever laid upon on, the young lady reached her hand out for his. Taking her hand it was warm pulling him up, people around them watched and whispered about to them selves. Wondering why such a young and beautiful girl would be helping a man out on the street,_

_"My name is Luna Hotohori what is your name," she spoke to the man. "My name is Gaara, Gaara of the sand," he spoke as he looked down at the small figure in front of him smiling. They began walking back to her house, after 20 minuets of walking they reached her house as she unlocked and walked into her house with him right behind._

_"Make your self at home ill go get you a towel to dry off," Luna said taking off her shoes and and putting the umbrella away. Looking around he saw the paintings around her house and a picture, he studied the picture to see what it was from his blurry vision. The picture showing a girl with pink hair and one with blue hair, "They all look so identical only with different hairstyles and color," Gaara said aloud not noticing Luna came back into the room. "Those are my sisters were triplets as you can see," Luna said giving him the towel._

_"Thank you," he said taking it drying his hair first. Noticing that Luna had left to the kitchen as he took a seat on the couch he heard a meow. Looking to his right he saw a black cat with black slit eyes looking at him,_

_"A cat," Gaara said looking at the cat._

_"Thats Aori, the stray cat that seems to be very found of me, she's very sweet nature " Luna said coming back into the room with a tray of two tea cups. Placing a cup on the table in front of him, "Thank you," Gaara said as he took the cup and took a sip while closing his eyes enjoying the warmth of the tea. Opening then again he saw how close she was to him as her hand placed itself on his forehead, "Your dont have a fever thats good. Are you hungry Gaara, is there something particular you would like to eat i dont have much but ill do the best i can," Luna asked as she looked into his eyes as though she can see something in there. _

_"N-n-no anything is fine," Gaara said stuttering while trying to hide his blush from her. Getting up Aori followed her into the kitchen as she prepared dinner. Feeling his face he couldn't help but wonder why of all people would she bring him into her house when she barely has anything. _

_*Knock Knock* _

_"Coming," Luna called from the kitchen as she excited the kitchen and answered the door. "Hello may i help you," she spoke as i stood up and saw Temari and Kankoru. "Gaara," they said in unison as they barged into the house. He heard Aori meow in pain as Luna bent down and picked her up and started to pet her and say soothing words to the cat. "Gaara do you know them," Luna asked as he looked at her. "Thank you for all the trouble," Temari said to Luna as she bowed to her. "Umm may i ask are you Gaara's siblings," Luna asked as she stood up and looked at Luna. "Yes," she answered back. "Luna im sorry to have troubled you but i have to go now," Gaara said to me as he stood in front of her. "Oh," she said sadden by the thought of being alone again without anybody except Aori there to comfort her. Noticing the change in her he looked at her then held a hand out to her,_

_"Would you like to go with me ill wait for you to pack everything and leave this place. You can live in my home town so you wont have to be lonely," Gaara said with a small hint of smile appearing on his face, seeing that smile she took his hand it was warm noticing that also her eyes widen. "Ill take the next plane home you two go back today," Gaara said to his siblings as they nodded and left. "Now shall we get packing," Gaara said turning around and smiling to her. Nodding her head they went to go pack. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ 3 years _

_It has been 3 years since Luna moved in with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari to Konoha Town. A small village filled with lively people, shes made lots of friends in just a month mostly popular with the boys there but her heart was stolen already by Gaara. They began dating 2 years ago, and they couldnt be even more happier but until 1 year ago Gaara was pronounced Kazekage of Sunagakure therefore they moved. Her usual routine was not different, she usually wake up to Gaara's arms still wrapped around her but now no arms. She always stayed home alone and well spend her days all by herself. _

_Final Act_

_Days went by and Luna was soon thinking that Gaara didn't even want to be with her anymore its been a year since he was Kazekage and during those times she became tired and waring of his feelings. Ofcourse she knew he was busy but to miss their anniversary, birthdays, and well everything. Crossing the street she went to his office bringing him his lunch, knocking on the door she entered and saw Gaara with his assistants Matsuri and Sara. Dropping the lunch box tears began to swell in her eyes, opening his eyes he saw Luna. _

_Gaara:"Its not what it looks like honey i can explain." Yes her fears turned out to be true turning around she ran back to her house. Locking the door she began packing her stuff and took off the very necklace that resembled their love and putting it on the bed she left Sunagakure. Arriving home late at night he searched frantically for her in every where even the places they went to on their dates. Coming back home he went to their bed room and saw the necklace, tears coming down his face. He couldn't explain what was happening what was going and what she saw was nothing but a mistake. _

_Months Later _

_Its been months since Luna left she was no where to be found until Gaara's worst nightmare came true. Doctor:"She was 6 months pregnant when she was raped and murdered im sorry." Taking the cover he placed it over her face tears running down his face he couldn't hold them in anymore and cried. Putting his head down he fell to his knees and cried, "Luna im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry." It has been 6 years since she passed away he never did find love again he didn't want to. All he wanted was her and their unborn child that was all he wanted._

_Present _

Touching the necklace he gave her a tear fell to his chin closing his eyes he let the tears fall from his eyes.'Luna im sorry. If i could do it over again and make everything right i would Luna. Im sorry.' "Gaara its been 6 years and you know that no matter what you do shes not coming back. I know it hurts still but your mistakes are what lead to everything happening." Temari said as she looked at his brother. "I know that Temari i just want to see her one last time alive." "You dont get to Gaara, because of what you did and caused so much pain to her when she didnt do anything to deserve it all. I dont want you to see her one last time alive i want you to look at her corpse and cry." Moon appeared in the room holding the necklace of Luna's

"I know what Moon just said was harsh but she shouldn't have endured that much pain and to be pregnant with your child and be raped and murdered her life was cut short." Yuki said standing next to Moon. "What do you know what she did for you day and night. She loves, i wonder if that was enough for you Gaara." Closing the door Moon and Yuki left.

"Even though Moon is harsh in words she does have a point Gaara even though your heart may never heal completely your heart will heal and i do hope you do better in your next relationship Gaara." Nothing said in reply he just went back to work on his papers tears streaming down his face non stop, in his head all he said was 'im sorry.' He couldnt do anything more than just say those words to his heart and hope that she was hearing him from where ever she may be.

Hey i wanted to do tis kinda short lil sad love story hehe i like n hope u guys do too ;] (well ofcourse i would like i wrote it hehe)


End file.
